Amaterasu
by munya munya
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V: Hadiah tanda cinta? apa orang seperti Sasuke akan memberikannya kepada kekasihnya? "Sasuke-kun tadi Ino bercerita, Sai baru saja melamarnya! Wah sepertinya Ino akan segera menyusul Hinata dan Temari.." Kode. Sasuke itu pintar, beda dengan Naruto si bodoh yang tidak peka. SASUSAKU CANON! DLDR! mind to RnR?


A Naruto fanfiction,

Special for Banjir Tomatceri Contest V

And congratulating the Sasusaku CANON!

 **Amaterasu © 2015 Munya munya**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Canon!** **(missing link maybe) timeline after Sakura hiden before chapter 700,** **Maybe Typos, DLDR!**

 **prompt #26** kategori **Best SasuSaku Canon for Fiction**

 **Summary **:** ** S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V: Hadiah tanda cinta? Apa orang seperti Sasuke akan memberikannya kepada kekasihnya? "Sasuke-kun tadi Ino bercerita, Sai baru saja melamarnya! Wah sepertinya Ino akan segera menyusul Hinata dan Temari.." Kode. Sasuke itu pintar, beda dengan Naruto si bodoh yang tidak peka.

.

.

.

Fresh and reddish like cherrytomato!

* * *

Saat ini pertengahan musim gugur di tahun yang sama dengan waktu pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata, yang berarti juga hanya beberapa minggu berlalu dari pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari.

Kedai yang menjual aneka makanan manis itu tidak terlalu ramai dan tidak juga sepi. Terletak di pinggir jalan desa Konoha yang banyak terdapat pertokoan di sekitarnya membuat tempat ini strategis dan seringkali dijadikan tempat bercengkrama para sahabat atau keluarga.

Di kedai dengan jendela kaca besar dan interior dominan cokelat yang memberikan kesan hangat di tengah udara dingin musim gugur itu, tampak keempat perempuan muda sedang berbincang seru sambil sesekali tertawa. Di sana lah Sakura, Ino, Temari dan Hinata menyantap kuliner bercitarasa manis kesukaan masing-masing.

Mereka bergiliran bercerita tentang hal yang sangat menarik bagi kalangan wanita, apalagi kalau bukan soal romansa. Pekikan gemas dan wajah merona merah seringkali mewarnai ekspresi mereka.

"Pokoknya aku suka sekali dengan hadiah yang Sai berikan. Kyaa.. dia sungguh romantis!" Seru Ino mengakhiri ceritanya.

Yang lain pun tak jauh berbeda. Mereka menunjukkan perasaan senangnya saat mengakhiri cerita masing-masing. Hinata dengan rona merah di pipinya dan Temari yang _tsundere_. Sakura?

Sakura hanya terdiam, ikut berbahagia dengan teman-temannya. Senyum dan tawa tak luput dari wajah cantiknya kala cerita romantis penuh kesenangan dan suasana hati berbunga itu terlontar. Tentu saja, bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh iri.

Tunggu, iri? Memangnya apa yang harus membuat Sakura iri?

Gadis cantik berambut merah jambu itu menghembuskan napas pelan. Matanya melirik ke jendela besar di samping kanannya. Menanti sosok seseorang yang katanya akan menjemputnya siang ini.

 _Hadiah ya? Tanda cinta?_ Gumam Sakura dalam benaknya sendiri.

Pikirannya melayang kembali pada seorang pemuda tampan yang sudah beberapa minggu ini menjadi kekasihnya.

Selalu saja, pemuda itu yang memenuhi ruang pikiran dan batin Sakura. Selalu dia, apapun situasinya.

Kemudian Sakura berpikir, Sasuke memang bukan orang yang romantis. Ia tidak suka mengumbar kata-kata manis atau memberikannya berbagai hadiah.

Walaupun dia tahu Sasuke mencintainya tanpa perlu ada bukti atau tanda cinta lagi, namun tetap saja. Mendengar cerita teman-temannya, sisi kekanakan dalam diri Sakura merasa sedikit iri...

Sebelum ia menepis semua itu, bolehkah ia menjadi egois sedikit saja?

Perempuan manapun ingin dimanjakan, bukan?

Apalagi mereka masih muda.

Dalam hati Sakura berharap ia akan mendapat perlakuan manis dari Sasuke sekali saja. Boleh kah? Sepertinya sah-sah saja dirinya mengharapkan hal itu. Walaupun jika tidak terkabul pun tidak apa-apa.

Sakura menerima Sasuke apa adanya. Ya, asalkan itu Sasuke.

"Hey, Sakura! lihat siapa di sana!"

Sakura merasa ditarik dari lamunannya mendengar seruan Ino. Ia menolehkan kepala merah mudanya ke ara luar jendela dan menemukan sosok pangerannya sedang berdiri di seberang jalan, melihat ke arahnya.

Ekspresi sumringah langsung tergambar di wajahnya saat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Sakura langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berpamitan pada teman-temannya yang menggodanya sebelum keluar dari kedai itu.

"Sasuke _-kun_ kau sudah pulang?"

Tanyanya basa-basi saat Sakura sudah berada di samping Sasuke.

"Hn. Apa aku terlalu lama?"

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan diikuti Sakura.

"Tidak. Bagaimana misimu? Apa kau terluka? Kalau kau masih lelah sebaiknya kita ke rumahmu. Aku akan memeriksa luka-lukamu dan kalau kau mau aku bisa memasakanmu makan siang." Sakura tersenyum manis.

Sasuke merasa gadis ini menjadi lebih percaya diri dibanding saat _genin_ dulu dan itu membuatnya lebih bernilai. Gadis itu serba bisa dan Sasuke menyukainya. Lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Misi ini mudah jadi aku tidak terluka. Soal masakan sebenarnya aku sudah makan jadi maukah kau ke rumahku nanti sore saja? Kau bilang ini waktunya jalan-jalan," jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura. Kini Sasuke semakin terbuka tapi hanya kepada Sakura saja.

Hati Sakura menghangat menangkap maksud Sasuke yang ingin meluangkan waktunya lebih lama dengannya. Ia pun memutuskan sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk menjadi egois dengan bertingkah sedikit manja pada Sasuke. Maka Sakura memberanikan diri menggaet tangan kanan Sasuke yang masih utuh sambil tetap berjalan beriringan. Biarkan saja itu mengundang tatapan iri gadis-gadis muda di sekitar mereka. Biar semua orang tahu Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal itu hanya milik Haruno Sakura. Punya kekasih tampan harus dijaga, kan?

"Baiklah. Lalu kita mau ke mana, Sasuke _-kun_?" Tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Terserah padamu," jawabnya datar. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin pergi ke mana saja angin membawanya asalkan bersama Sakura.

"Eeh? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kemana saja langkah kaki membawa kita? hahaha," Sakura tahu itu terdengar konyol, tapi biarlah ia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana musim gugur desa Konoha berdua dengan Sasuke sambil bercerita banyak hal. Ya, Sasuke memang irit bicara maka dari itu Sakura tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan memiliki percakapan yang panjang dengannya. Ia yang memancing, tentunya.

Melalui hal yang bisa sedikit merubah kebiasaan Sasuke yang pendiam ini, Sakura merasa selangkah lebih dekat dengan Sasuke.

Dan dengan hal-hal kecil, ia ingin lebih dekat lagi, lebih dekat lagi, hingga mencapai hatinya yang terdalam.

"Baiklah."

Mungkin dulu, persetujuan Sasuke tentang hal sepele yang 'bukan dirinya' itu terdengar mengejutkan. Namun sekarang, Sakura sudah tidak terkejut lagi dengan perubahan kekasihnya. _Kunoichi_ medis itu tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban lelaki di sebelahnya.

Ya, hanya Sakura yang bisa mencairkan es di hati Sasuke.

Menurut Sasuke, Sakura itu bagaikan matahari yang bersinar di musim semi.

Hangat dan menyejukkan.

Dan sepasang muda-mudi itu pun berjalan pelan sambil mulai mengobrol ringan dilatari pemandangan tepi jalan yang kemerahan karena guguran daun-daun _mapple._ Indah sekali.

"Sasuke-kun tadi Ino bercerita, Sai baru saja melamarnya! Wah sepertinya Ino akan segera menyusul Hinata dan Temari.."

Kode.

Sasuke itu pintar, beda dengan Naruto si bodoh yang tidak peka. Tapi, se-peka apapun Uchiha Sasuke, sifat _tsundere_ -nya itu bukan main besarnya.

"Lalu Ino menerimanya?" Tanya Sasuke basa-basi. Sebenarnya pengalih perhatian juga.

"Tentu saja! Mereka sudah lama berpacaran Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan bilang kau tidak tahu!"

Tidak ada respon berarti dari Sasuke. Maka Sakura lanjut berbicara.

"Ino bilang, Sai itu romantis. Yah, walaupun aku yakin sikapnya itu sedikit kaku karena semuanya ia pelajari dari buku. Hah, anak itu.."

Sakura menghembuskan napas berat mengingat tingkah 'polos' teman satu timnya yang kutu buku dan penurut dengan segala buku itu.

"Ia sering memberikan Ino lukisan bunga yang bisa diambil menjadi bunga sungguhan dengan jurusnya! Lalu ia juga sering melukis wajah Ino tapi saat memberikannya ia berkata itu lukisan bunga. Bunga paling indah, katanya. Hah dasar gombal!" terselip nada jijik di akhir kalimat Sakura walau awalnya ia bercerita penuh damba.

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

Sakura pun menatap Sasuke lekat sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tapi, aku senang Ino bisa bersama Sai. Jadi, si Ino- _buta_ itu tidak akan berusaha merebutmu lagi." Sakura tersenyum manis tepat di depan mata Sasuke yang berbeda warna.

"Kau ini terlalu populer sih, Sasuke _-kun_." Sakura mencolek bahu Sasuke sambil merenggut manja dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Yah, begitulah bila memiliki pacar idola semua wanita, Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan wajah datar. Tiba-tiba tangannya terangkat. Menuju kepala Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu menanti-nanti ketukan jari Sasuke di dahi lebarnya, yang ia kira akan diberikan kekasihnya.

Namun ternyata, tangan itu bergerak ke ubun-ubun Sakura. Mengambil sehelai daun _mapple_ kecil yang jatuh di rambut Sakura.

Harapan Sakura mendapatkan tanda cinta itu pupus seketika.

"Kau tahu? Aku kurang suka musim gugur." Justru itu yang keluar dari mulut si Uchiha bungsu sambil menatap daun _mapple_ merah di tangannya. Kemudian membuangnya.

Sakura heran dengan pengalihan topik ini, namun ia sedikit senang mengetahui fakta baru yang diumbar Sasuke.

"Lalu musim apa yang paling kau suka?" Tanya Sakura.

Angin musim gugur menghembus jalanan sepi tempat mereka melangkah. Memaksa keduanya berhenti sejenak. Menerbangkan rambut pink dan hitam itu. Sasuke yang melihat rambut menutupi wajah kekasihnya, bergerak menyentuh dan merapikan helaian merah muda yang halus itu. Matanya menatap lekat rambut Sakura sambil tetap dipegangnya, sebelum kemudian memandang teduh netra hijau gadis itu.

Lalu, bibir tipis pemuda itu kembali bersuara. "Musim semi,"

"Kena-"

"Karena musim semi mengingatkanku padamu."

Angin kembali berhembus. Terimakasih pada angin, telah menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajah cantik Sakura. Sasuke kembali merapikan rambut kekasihnya yang terbang ke depan. Menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga Sakura.

Kali ini gadis itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sumpah, ini jarang sekali terjadi. Sasuke membuat Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya.

Dengan canggung, gadis itu bergumam sambil ikut merapikan rambutnya "Ah, terimakasih."

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam hening. Walaupun siang hari namun sinar matahari tidaklah terik. Sekali lagi, karena ini musim gugur. Membuat orang yang berjalan kaki menikmati menarik napas dari hidung mereka dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Suasananya begitu tenang, jalanan kecil desa pun tidak begitu ramai. Sasuke dan Sakura terbawa suasana itu. Mereka meresapi kebersamaan dalam diam. Sesekali bergantian mencuri pandang pada wajah yang memikat hati mereka masing-masing, menikmati keheningan yang kembali terasa sebelum Sakura kembali membuka ceritanya.

"Uhm.. aku lanjutkan cerita tentang teman-teman lagi ya?"

"Hn."

"Kalau Hinata, hm.. katanya Naruto juga memberikannya hadiah di hari spesial mereka lho. Kau tahu apa itu Sasuke _-kun_?"

Sasuke menjawab spontan, "Ramen instan edisi spesial?"

Sakura pun tertawa lepas.

"Bukan, bukan! Kau ini tidak tahu ya, sahabat kita itu bisa romantis juga lho. Dia sengaja mencarikan bunga yang sangat langka dan indah di pegunungan negara petir untuk Hinata! Manis sekali ya, Sasuke- _kun_? Pasti Hinata sangat senang. Ah, dia itu beruntung sekali!" ujar Sakura kagum.

"Siapa yang beruntung?"

"Hinata, eh, maksudku si bodoh Naruto yang beruntung mendapatkan gadis baik seperti Hinata. Iyaa, benar kan? Ahaha.."

Cepat-cepat Sakura meralat kalimatnya begitu menyadari delikan tajam Sasuke.

"Lalu.. lalu.. Kau mau tahu cerita Temari dan Shikamaru? Yang ini lebih menarik lagi menurutku hihihi," otak Sakura otomatis melanjutkan bercerita. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkikik geli mengingat kepribadian Temari dan Shikamaru yang kelihatannya tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali.

"Ternyata di balik sikap mereka itu, cerita mereka romantis juga! Jadi, sehari setelah menikah, untuk pertama kalinya Temari dibawa ke hutan Nara. Sesampainya di sana Shikamaru meninggalkannya dan memintanya menunggu. Lalu tiba-tiba suara siulan Shikamaru terdengar, tapi yang muncul di hadapan Temari adalah rusa-rusa lucu yang membawa bunga di mulutnya. Temari bilang rusanya banyak sekali dan semuanya mengitari Temari sambil memberikan bunga-bunga itu padanya. Saat itu juga Shikamaru muncul di atas pohon sambil berkata 'Selamat datang di keluarga Nara', Kyaaa indahnya pernikahan!" Sakura bercerita dengan muka yang memerah, tangan yang memegang kedua pipinya gemas dengan ceritanya sendiri.

Sasuke sudah menduga arah pembicaraan ini.

Antara kode atau sindiran halus untuknya.

Ia tidak marah, tidak juga malu. Justru ia menyeringai , tanpa Sakura sadari ia sudah membawa Sakura ke suatu tempat. Mengantisipasi semua ini sebelum Sakura 'menamparnya' lebih jauh lagi.

Sebagai seorang Uchiha, gengsi dan sifat tidak mau kalah mengakar kuat di nadi seorang Sasuke.

"Sakura,"

"Ya?"

"Kau suka bunga? Atau hadiah?"

"Hm, semua perempuan su-"

"Aku bertanya soal dirimu."

"Aku suka!"

Percakapan singkat itu mengisi udara hening ketika Sakura dan Sasuke berbelok di persimpangan. Sakura hanya mengikuti Sasuke namun lelaki itu nampaknya memiliki tujuan tertentu sekarang.

Perasaan Sakura kini diliputi kebingungan. Ia juga sedikit kecewa dengan respon Sasuke yang tetap diam saja. Apa Sasuke tidak menangkap kode nya? Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud kekasih tampannya ini?

Sebelum Sakura menyadarinya, matanya sudah dimanjakan dengan padang rumput luas yang hijau. Tidak, ini bukan lapangan untuk berlatih, melainkan padang rumput indah dengan aneka jenis bunga warna-warni di tiap sudutnya. Cantik sekali.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Otomatis Sakura juga berhenti. Matanya sudah berkeliaran mengitari padang yang luas ini. Mata hijau layaknya batu zambrud itu berbinar takjub saat pandanganya berpindah dari tanaman bunga satu ke rumpun bunga lainnya.

"Sasuke _-kun_.. kau.. kau sengaja membawaku ke sini?" Sakura bertanya sambil menahan perasaan tersipu yang siap meledak di hatinya bila dugaannya benar. Jika benar, maka Sakura tidak ragu melabeli kekasihnya dengan kata romantis.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya dengan ekspresi lembutnya yang akhir-akhir ini sering muncul di wajahnya menggantikan kebencian. Menurut Sakura, itu sangat tampan.

Melihat itu, wajah Sakura bersemu merah namun ekspresi itu segera terganti dengan keterkejutan tatkala melihat warna merah dan pola bunga di mata kanan Sasuke.

 _Mangekyou Sharingan._

Sasuke mengambil posisi di hadapan Sakura. Jarak mereka terpaut setengah meter.

Sakura semakin tidak mengerti dengan tingkah kekasihnya. Awalnya ia mengira ada musuh mendekat tapi ia tidak merasakan chakra aneh sama sekali. Sambil menatapnya lekat, tiba-tiba Sasuke berseru lagi.

" _Amaterasu_!"

Sakura refleks mundur saat melihat kobaran kecil api hitam abadi itu di tangan kanan Sasuke.

Tapi ia kalah cepat. Sebelum kakinya membentang satu langkah penuh, pundak Sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya dan menahan punggungnya sehingga posisi Sakura kini bersandar di dada Sasuke.

Saat gadis itu menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya, tangan Sasuke yang diliputi nyala api hitam telah melingkari tubuh Sakura sehingga kobaran kecil _amaterasu_ itu berada di depan dagu Sakura.

Gadis itu memekik kecil tapi rasa takutnya seketika sirna saat gadis bermarga Haruno itu melihat _amaterasu_ yang menyala di tangan Sasuke perlahan berubah bentuk menjadi setangkai bunga mawar.

Percaya atau tidak tapi perubahan bentuk kobaran api itu menjadi bunga mawar hitam yang menyala-nyala terlihat atraktif dan sangat indah. Bagaikan pesta kembang api namun yang ini jauh lebih eksotis.

Sakura tidak pernah melihat hal yang lebih menakjubkan dari ini.

Apalagi itu datangnya dari Sasuke.

"Apa cerita soal hadiah teman-temanmu sudah habis?"

Suara berat Sasuke yang terdengar persis di dekat telinganya membuat rona merah merambat cepat di wajah ayu gadis musim semi itu.

Sakura menahan napasnya saat menyadari ini semua adalah nyata.

Semua bayangannya tentang Sasuke yang romantis seakan kalah. Cara Sasuke membuat hatinya melayang sungguh diluar dugaan. Dan karena sulit ditebak inilah, kejutan ini benar-benar berhasil.

Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di kepala merah muda Sakura. Mengisyaratkan Sakura agar lebih rileks.

" _Amaterasu_ itu abadi. Api hitam yang tidak akan pernah padam tanpa kehendak pengguna jurusnya."

Sasuke mengantungkan kalimatnya, matanya menatap lurus 'bunga mawar' yang menyala di tangannya. Sakura yang sudah menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Sasuke, mulai mencerna kata-kata kekasihnya.

"Apakah semua hadiah yang kau ceritakan tadi itu sebuah tanda cinta? Kalau iya, maka itu pilihan yang kurang bagus. Hadiah-hadiah temanmu itu tidak ada yang abadi kan? Lukisan dan bunga, akan rusak dimakan waktu."

Ujar Sasuke sambil membesarkan letupan api berbentuk mawar itu.

Untuk kesekian kali, Sakura terpana. Namun ia mulai bisa menguasai dirinya. Perlahan tangannya merambat menyentuh lengan Sasuke dengan gerakan yang sangat hati-hati.

"Kalau begitu apa aku boleh... menyimpan hadiahku selamanya?"

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan menatap wajah Sasuke. Walaupun ekspresi gadis itu tenang, warna merah di wajahnya semakin menggelap seakan tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa jantungnya sedang berdegup kencang.

Tatapan Sasuke meredup. "Tidak bisa."

Sedikit kekecewaan timbul di hatinya walaupun Sakura tidak heran mengingat kemustahilan untuknya menyimpan benda seperti _amaterasu._

"Kau tidak perlu menyimpan ini, Sakura. Karena aku akan selalu memilikinya. Hanya aku yang memilikinya di dunia ini. Tidak ada kepalsuan,"

Jeda sejenak.

"Dan walaupun aku memutuskan untuk mematikan kobaran apinya.."

Dalam sedetik, bunga api hitam itu lenyap.

"Percayalah itu hanya menghilang dari pandanganmu. Tapi _amaterasu_ selalu abadi dalam diriku."

Sasuke memutar posisi hingga mereka kembali berhadapan. Lalu dari ujung jari telunjuknya, Sasuke kembali menyalakan api hitam kecil, ia menunduk menatap mata Sakura, lalu meletakkan telunjuknya sejengkal di depan bibir gadis itu.

Mata mereka bertemu, hijau dan merah. Tatapan mata Sasuke seakan bisa berbicara, saling memahami. Lalu tiba-tiba, senyum tersungging di wajah gadis berambut sewarna bunga sakura itu kemudian ia meniup api hitam di jari Sasuke layaknya lilin ulang tahun. Walaupun tahu api itu tidak akan padam dengan tiupan sederhananya, namun ia tetap meniup dengan menghembuskan harapan. Harapan untuk masa depan yang cerah bersama lelaki di hadapannya.

Di detik yang sama, Sasuke menonaktifkan jurusnya.

Cocok!

"Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke- _kun_.'"

Api itu padam di waktu yang tepat seakan tiupan Sakura yang memadamkannya.

Melihat kekompakan itu, senyum lebar tidak bisa ditahan oleh mereka berdua. Bahkan terkadang tawa kecil lolos dari bibir kedua sejoli yang serasi itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mereka yakin, tanda cinta itu tidak hanya berupa hadiah. Dan hadiah tidak bisa menjamin ketulusan dan keabadian sebuah cinta.

Namun..

Selama mereka saling percaya, hati mereka terkait.

Dan mereka percaya, mereka akan mencintai selama-lamanya.

Sakura tidak bisa berhenti bersyukur atau berhenti bahagia barang satu sel pun dalam tubuhnya.

Kalau Sasuke sudah seperti ini, seperti apa yang diharapkannya walau tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri. Kekasihnya ternyata sangat romantis dengan caranya sendiri.

Terimakasih kepada _amaterasu_ , jurus yang diwariskan mendiang Itachi, kakak Sasuke.

Senyum manis kembali merekah di bibir gadis itu.

Dari semua perilaku kekasihnya hari ini, Sakura akhirnya paham, sebenarnya pesan tersirat ini yang ingin disampaikan Sasuke:

.

Cintaku padamu abadi.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/n:**

Banjir Tomat Ceri! Waaa event kesukaanku yang setiap tahun aku tunggu! Senangnya bisa ikut event ini lagi. Semoga membaik tiap tahunnya. Dan semoga reader suka!

Maaf atas ketidakjelasan fanfic ini. Tapi semoga promt nya nyambung.

fresh and reddish like a cherrytomato!

Dan ya.. Happy birthday Sasuke-kun! Akhirnya kamu bisa bahagia huhu terharu saya. (selesai diketik tanggal 21 tapi baru bisa publish sekarang huhu gomen harusnya tanggal 23 kemarin!)

Hidup sasusaku! akhirnya Sasuke bisa bersama mentari di musim semi nya ya. Cieeeee!

Fyi, kalimat itu dikutip dari akatsuki hiden lho. Artinya itu official! canon!

Munya seneng banget bacanya(walaupun cuma sepenggal kalimat bocoran akatsuki hiden)tapi ini yang munya tunggu-tunggu dari awal. sebenarnya isi hatinya sasuke kaya gimana sih? dan perasaan dia ke sakura tuh gimana? ternyata di kalimat-kalimat itu dia menggaku. Ah pokoknya sweet deh! sudah gak ada keraguan lagi deh buat Sasusaku! eternal love!

HAPPY SASUSAKU CANON!

salam,

Munya

* * *

 **Omake**

Hari sudah mulai sore, setelah puas menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka di padang rumput yang indah ini, Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang.

Mereka sedang mengobrol saat hampir meninggalkan area padang rumput yang sepi ini. Sakura kini sedang bersuara.

"Pokoknya kalau tanggal pernikahan Sai dan Ino sudah ditentukan, kau harus mengosongkan jadwalmu ya! Aku tidak mau lagi datang sendirian ke pernikahan dan terus diteror dengan pertanyaan 'kapan menyusul' dan sebagainya. Kau mengerti kan Sasuke _-kun_?" Sakura jadi kesal sendiri tiap mengingat dirinya selalu terlihat seperti makhluk menyedihkan di tengah teman-temannya saat sebuah pesta pernikahan berlangsung. Tengok saja pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata! Ia tidak mau tahu, sekarang Sasuke sudah berstatus kekasihnya dan ia harus membayar semua ini!

"Hn. Kau ini daritadi menyinggung hal ini terus. Memangnya kau mau menikah kapan, Sakura?" Sasuke menyeringai. Tidak tahan dengan segala kode Sakura. Dan wajah perempuan itu yang seolah berkata 'Nikahi aku sekarang, Sasuke!' saat sedang heboh bercerita tentang teman-temannya.

Muka Sakura merah padam. "K-kau melamarku?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, memasang tampang liciknya. "Kurasa tidak perlu."

Bahu Sakura merosot kecewa.

Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar, "Karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

Wajah Sakura kembali memanas. Warna merah merambat sangat cepat di wajahnya sampai telinga bahkan leher. Tersipu malu, senang, dan kesal. Sakura dengan cepat berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke.

Namun pria itu segera menangkap tangannya. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan..

 _Cup!_

"Kau bilang mau memasak makan malam untukku?"


End file.
